


Rumours

by jennytork



Series: Winchester: The Band [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork
Summary: "Didn't you hear? Sam Winchester left the band!" If anyone at Stanford asked, it was just a coincidence that he had that name. Sam Winchester couldn't sing. He lived this lie for several months. Then he fell in love.





	Rumours

RUMOURS

 

"Haven't you heard? Sam Winchester has left the band." 

"There was some kind of fight, I heard."

"Yeah, he's at Stanford I heard."

"No, he's at Yale."

"No, he's at Princeton!"

The first time someone at Stanford called him on his name Sam laughed a little. "Coincidence. I don't sing."

And that became his mantra for the next six months -- until he fell in love. 

Dean got the phone call at two AM, rolling over and picking up his phone and sitting straight up. "Sammy, slow down!"

Across the room, Dean's twin Jensen sat right up in his own bed. "Sammy?"

Dean waved him to silence, then listened. "All right, all right -- we'll be right there. I swear. We're just a couple hours down the road. Yes, all six of us. Yes, we were doing a gig. No, it's not the same without you. I swear, Sammy, Sa-Sa....Sa...Sammy, will you hush? Let me get the others up and we'll be there for breakfast. Yeah, you too. See you then." He hung up and ran his hand down his face, shaking his head. 

"Is he hurt?" Jensen demanded.

"No, just drunk."

Jensen's eyes went huge and he grabbed his glasses. "I thought you said he was drunk."

"I did." Dean got out of bed and threw on a robe, then grabbed the hotel key and padded down the hall, knocking on the door two doors down.

Jimmy C's new bride, Amy, blinked blearily at him as she opened the door. 

"We're on the road in ten," Dean told her before he repeated the process on the room across the hall. This time he delivered the message to Sam's twin Jared, who looked over his shoulder where their manager Bobby was still up and didn't seem a bit surprised.

"Make it 15," Bobby said, swinging himself into his wheelchair.

The entire story came out the next day once they got Sam sobered up. Sam loved his girl, and wanted to tell her everything, but he'd lived for months denying who he was and he was terrified she'd leave him. Besides, he hated college and wanted to leave and didn't know if she would come with him and he was terrified and he just wanted to...

Dean put a hand on his arm. "You're repeating yourself. Breathe."

"I don't know what to do, Dean."

Dean looked at him for a long minute, then began a slow grin that had the younger twins both sitting bolt upright and looking at him with wide eyes. "UH-oh..."

 

It took a full two weeks to set up. In that time, Sam told his lady, Jess, that he was in love with her and was delighted to find out that it was reciprocated. They began dating. 

On their third date, they walked into a club where a large curtained off stage stood. A single microphone was dead center in the stage, and Jess laughed as a machine was wheeled out. "Karaoke? I didn't know you could sing."

"What makes you think I'm singing?" Sam grinned.

The rest of the crowd filtered in and the manager of the club stood up and began the karaoke. Jess didn't know it yet, but it was all staged. All the acts, the manager -- they were in on it.

After the third song, Sam took her hand. "Jess.... I'm leaving school. I want you to come with me."

She looked horrified. "But... we've barely begun!"

"There's correspondence courses. I want to be with you -- but I can't be here. I'm not settled here. I want to go back to work and I want you to come with me."

"Work?" She frowned. "What work is that?"

The manager walked over to their table, as planned. "Sam Winchester, huh? As in the band Winchester?"

Jess shook her head. "No, it's just a coincidence."

"I'll show you once and for all I can't sing," Sam said, kissing her and marching up to the stage.

He walked onto the stage and announced "Springfield. Jessie's Girl."

Jess laughed and shook her head.

The familiar notes sounded and Sam began to sing, and Jess froze.

For someone who can't sing, his voice was pretty damn steady.

The chorus rang out, and Jess's frown deepened. None of the other songs had had a background track.

When he got to the line about "You know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute" Sam suddenly turned and nodded toward the wings.

An assistant raced on and removed the karaoke machine. The curtains slowly opened as the second verse wound down.

And the crowd around Jess erupted as the band Winchester was revealed, in all their glory, with her new boyfriend Sam front and center.

Where he belonged.

Sam ripped the mic from the stand and leaned in to sing with bassist Jimmy C. "I been funny, I been cool with the lines -- ain't that the way love's supposed to be?"

And then he stepped back and let his brothers' instruments sing for him.

"You know, I wish that I had Jessis's girl!" Sam swung back in. "I wish that I had Jessie's girl! Where can I find a woman like that?"

The song ended and Sam stood there, breathing hard as applause thundered around him. When it died down, he raised the microphone to his lips and spoke slowly and clearly.

"The rumours of my leaving the band? Have been exaggerated."

He closed his eyes as the crowd erupted again. Then he opened them and looked at Jess.

Jess stood up, knowing there was only one choice she could make and truly live with herself. 

Sam stood there, looking young and afraid, those eyes large and worried. 

Jess took a deep breath and climbed onto the stage. She took the microphone from his hand and kissed him lightly. Into his ear, she whispered, "I'm Jessie...and I'm Sam's girl. I'm not going anywhere without you. If that's on the road -- that's where I'll be."

Sam sobbed. His arms flew around her and he buried his face in her shoulder.

That was the first night, the first song, of almost five wonderful years together.

Then there was a storm... a crash... a fire.... and history horribly repeating itself.

END


End file.
